All I Ever Wanted
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: Antonio loves Francis. He's all he ever wanted. He thinks he's perfect. He just wants to tell him his feelings. But with Matthew's kidnapping, death threats, and hectic countries, and a fight, will Antonio be able to tell Francis how he feels? (I suck at summaries. Story is much better)


**Hey! This is a new story! It will be Romance/Humor, and this time, the main pairing will be France x Spain! I just think that they are utterly adorable. There will be side pairings, I can tell you. But I'm not telling them. Because then you might run away from the main story!**

**The title is based off of the song 'All I Ever Wanted' by BassHunter. This story will be a songfic, but instead of being a one-shot, each chapter will contain some lyrics, and that chapter will have something to do with the lyrics, like a theme. I take song-fics to the extreme!**

**I would like to thank** Feliciano-Vargas12 **for helping me with this story!**

**But, I think I said enough. Enjoy the story, folks!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: All I Ever Wanted_

* * *

"Alright, we will take a 30 minute lunch break, and then we will resume the meeting. Any questions?" Arthur looked around the room. No hand was raised. "No? Good. Be back in 30 minutes." Arthur packed up his things and walked to Alfred, who was just waking up.

Antonio sighed in relief. The long awaited break has finally come! Antonio stretched his back, cracking it on the chair.

"Yo! Spain! You coming or what? My Awesome self is starving!"

Antonio looked to see his two friends, Gilbert and Francis, waiting for him by the door. He immediately smiled and gathered his things. "I'm coming, amigos!" He skipped to the door, where they were waiting. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat, _si_?"

Francis smiled. "It's about time,_ mon ami_. I thought we would have to abandon you if you didn't come any sooner. And you know I don't like abandoning my friends. It would hurt dearly to do so." He placed his hands over his heart in mock hurt, wiping away a fake tear.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We get it. Abandoning friends hurt. Now, let's go eat!" He laughed on his way to the lunchroom.

Francis shook his head. "Gilbert. Always the one to run ahead, _non_?" He looked at Antonio and smiled. He grabbed Antonio's hand. "Let's go catch Gilbert before he stats another war." He looked back at Antonio. "Because we both know that he could start one."

Antonio just laughs with a small blush on his face.

* * *

Antonio looked at the meal in front of him. It was _Patatas Bravas_, which was Antonio's personal favorite. He licked his lips, wanting to just dive in the meal right then and there. He looked at his two friends. Gilbert had _Gazpacho_, while Francis settled for _Paella_.

Francis looked at Antonio. "Toni, your country never ceases to amuse me when it comes to food. It's simply wonderful!" The meeting was held in Seville, Spain, this month.

Gilbert looked up from devouring his food. "Same, here, Toni."

Antonio smiled at his friends. "Gracias, amigos. I could say the same for you countries."

Francis made a sound of disagreement, and shook his head. "Non. Out of the three of us, your food is the most unique."

Antonio mentally complained that it was the _heat_ that made his face pink. Not the compliment by Francis. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well then, thank you." He shyly put a forkful of food in his mouth, his plate suddenly becoming _very_ interesting.

Francis chuckled and went back to his plate. Gilbert just looked between the two, completely baffled.

The rest of lunch went in silence.

* * *

"Now that we're back, let's discuss the next issue." Arthur looked around and noticed Alfred's hand was raised. "Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. After a second, he opened them again. "Can we discuss about what happened to Matthew? He's been missing for over seven weeks.."

_He's on the verge of tears_, Antonio noticed.

Arthur nodded. "Of course, Alfred. Let's review what happened." Arthur pulled up a power-point slide. The first slide had a picture of Matthew. He was smiling, and waving to the camera shyly. He was in America's home, in the living room. He was in a light blue armchair, with a cup of something, probably maple flavored coffee, in his hands. He was wearing a baseball style tee, with black skinny jeans, and bright red converse.

Antonio looked over at Alfred. He was trying not to cry. He had his hands over his face, and his shoulders were shaking. He was mumbling something along the lines of "_Mattie, where are you?_" and "_I miss you so much.."_ and _"I love you, _please_ be okay_" also "_I _will _find you, whatever it takes_". Antonio looked and noticed that Francis was comforting him, rubbing small circles on his back, and holding and squeezing his hand.

Antonio's eyes narrowed.

He was glaring at Francis. Not because he wanted Alfred, oh no. Antonio liked Alfred, yes, they were good friends and had a love for Spanish food, but he wasn't as close to him as his family was. He was glaring at Francis because he was touching someone, and he didn't like it.

Antonio shook his head. He shouldn't think like that! There was no need to be jealous. Francis was comforting someone who was upset. Where was the harm in that? but Antonio couldn't shake off the feeling that something was telling him that he didn't want that.

Arthur looked at Alfred sadly. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to run over and give Alfred a big hug and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and stroke his hair while Alfred cried in to his shoulder. But, that would mean ruining his gentlemanly pride, as well as stopping the current discussion. He didn't want to, but he had to continue.

Arthur took a deep breath. He pointed to the picture of Matthew. "Now, Matthew here has been missing for three weeks. The reasons as to _why_ he has been missing, are currently unknown. However, Alfred and I have been planning to make a team of people to help search."

Alfred has stopped crying. He walked up to the podium, next to Arthur. Arthur took his hand, and laced their fingers together. Alfred didn't pull back, he squeezed Arthur's hand in return. He looked around the room. "As you heard, Artie and I need a team of people to help search for Mattie. There are two teams. One is the Search Team, which I am in charge of; and then the Guide Team which Artie here is in charge of."

He looked around the room once more, ignoring the mumbles of _'I told you not to call me that, git.'_ He took another breath. "The Search Team, is, well, it says in the name. The Search Team will be responsible for helping to search for Matthew. The Guide Team, is to help the Searchers around. Guide them in places they are unfamiliar with, as well as technologies. The Guide Team is in charge of the whole shebang, while the Search Team are more like the hunters. Now, we need people, as we told you. Who would like to volunteer?"

Several people stood up. Francis, Antonio, Kiku, Yao, Vash, Lilly, Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Emil, Matthias, Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha, Carlos, Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Kumajiro.

Francis spoke first. "I will join the Search. Matthew is an important person to me, and I want to help find him."

Arthur nodded. He looked at the others. "Who else?"

Lilly came forward, as well as Vash. "I am good with directions and identifying weapons. Vash is good at fighting at hunting, unlike me. I will join the Guide, and Vash will join the Search."

Vash looked horrified. "Lilly! Don't say that! You are very good at fighting and hunting. You're just more mastered in weaponry parts and directions, unlike me. Understand?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Lilly nodded and smiled at him, a small blush on her face. "O-Okay, Big Brother."

Yao came up, dragging Kiku by his hand along the way, much to the smaller man's distress. "Kiku and I will join the Guide Team-aru. We have a lot of knowledge of hacking in to computers and stuff-aru." Kiku nodded in agreement, giving up on prying his hand away from Yao.

Antonio spoke up. "Alfred is a good friend of mine. And I know Matthew too. Not as much as Alfred, but I am friends with him. Plus, I am good with my axe. I think I'll join the Search." He smiled at Arthur.

Arthur nodded again. "Alright. So far, not including Alfred or I, we have three people on the Search, and three people on the Guide." He looked at the others who had yet to speak. "Choose your pick."

Emil came forward. "I will join the Guide team." Tino and Lukas came behind Emil and latched on to him. Emil sighed in annoyance. "Tino and Lukas will, as well."

Matthias and Berwald came forward. Matthias spoke up. "The two of us will join the search!" He seemed excited. He looked at Alfred, with a big smile on his face. "I can't leave a member of the Awesome Trio in distress, now can I?"

Alfred smiled. "Thanks, dude."

Roderich came forward, with Elizaveta and Gilbert close behind him. "Elizaveta and I will join the Guide Team. Gilbert will join the Search. Probably to join his, and I quote, "Awesome Trio posy"."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Roderich's displeased face. "Very well." He looked at the remaining five. "Come on, don't be shy."

Ivan and Natalia came up. "Brother and I will join the Search." She and Ivan joined the Team without another word.

Katyusha and Carlos came up. "Carlos and I will join the Guide Team!" Katyusha smiled brightly, her boobs bouncing like beach balls.

Arthur nodded. "Okay." He looked down at the remaining member, Kumajiro. "And, what team are you going to join?"

Kumajiro looked up at Arthur with a scowl. He walked over to Alfred, and reached his arms out. He stood on his toes, struggling to balance. "Up!" He exclaimed, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Alfred blinked at Kumajiro, then started to laugh. "Sure thing, Kumajiro. Come here." He held his arms out for the talking bear, and Kumajiro immediately leaped in to his arms.

Arthur glared at the bear. He looked at the two teams and counted. "Alright, so we have about nine people on each team. Good. I think that'll be enough."

Alfred nodded in agreement, Kumajiro agreeing with Alfred. "Yeah. It's enough for now. Alright, so, Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a Nation sits in a dark, small cell. He doesn't know where he is, but he knows it's far from is home. It's cold, so he figures he's somewhere in Europe.

Matthew took a deep breath. He was unbearably cold. Every day he's been here, every week, it's gotten colder by the minute. Matthew got up from the bench and walked towards the cell door. He heard big, heavy pounding footsteps come closer. Matthew took a few steps back, just to be somewhat safe.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the door. A few seconds passed, and then there was a tapping sound.

- .- - ...- . -.-

_Matvey_

Matthew glared at the door, knowing exactly where he was now, and who was on the other side of the door. Because, there was only one person in the world who called him 'Matvey'.

_"Russia,"_ he growled out.

His hands immediately formed in to fists, and his body becoming tense, mouth clenched in anger. He glared harder at the door, advancing towards it. Knowing full well that he couldn't open the door, for it was locked and had electrical power (he learned this the hard way), he stopped just a few paces in front of it. He swallowed harshly, trying to get rid of the sickening feeling that was forming in his stomach.

"What do you want, Russia? Why am I here?"

There was a soft chuckling from the other side of the door. "Demanding for answers, aren't we?"

Matthew let out a small 'tsk'. "Just answer the question, Russia."

From the other side of the door, Russia smiled. "Alright then." His voice was eerily calm, which was enough to petrify Matthew. "I will answer you. You are here because I want you here. _I want you._ I want you to become one with Russia. And you _will_. One way or another."

Matthew was frozen. He was here because Russia simply wanted to have him. Own him. Keep him. _Possess him_. It scared Matthew. He gritted his teeth. "Y-You bastard," he started, "All this because you simply want me?" He was shaking now, out of both fear and anger. "What kind of sick fool are you?"

Ivan frowned. That's not the answer he wanted. He was expecting a more happier answer. Matthew was supposed to like him back, wasn't he? That's what happens when you like someone. They are _supposed_ to like you back. And Ivan liked Matthew. But Matthew _had_ to like him back. He just had to. But, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Matthew spoke again.

"It won't work, no matter how much you try. I'm already in love with someone else. A Hero."

Ivan frowned. He turned away from the door, a dark look on his face. "A 'Hero', huh?"

He walked away. He needed to write a letter to this 'Hero'.

* * *

_The following morning..._

Alfred walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red t shirt. His hair was still damp from his morning shower. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a half full jug of milk, and an orange. He put that on the counter and opened up the cabinet. He got out a bowl, and a box of cheerios. He then got a spoon. He poured the cheerios in the bowl, and then set the meal on the counter table. He started to get some eggs out, singing as he did so.

_"Feeling my way through the darkness,_

_Guided by a beating heart._

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start._

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream._

_Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me~"_

He got out some mushrooms, chives, and tomatoes and started to cut them up. He turned on the stove and put a medium sized pan on top of it. Without him knowing, Arthur came in to the kitchen, wearing black skinny jeans and a green t shirt. His hair was also damp from getting out of the shower. Hearing Alfred singing, he smiled and leaned on the doorway, watching him. He watched as Alfred took his time cutting the vegetables, cracking the eggs, and letting them fry.

Still singing, Alfred turned around to had toward the fridge again. He jumped when he saw Arthur, stopping is singing in the mean time. He smiled sheepishly. "Hi Artie! I didn't see you there. Erm, how long where you there?"

Arthur just shook his head and waved his hand. "Never mind that. Finish your singing, then we'll talk."

Alfred nodded, a bit hesitantly.

_"So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I Didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost _

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost~"_

Alfred looked at Arthur when he was done, only to see the other man with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Arthur opened them and stepped around the counter, sitting on the other side. "Bravo, Alfred. You were always a very talented singer. When you did sing. It isn't often that you do."

Alfred chuckled. "Oh please. You're just saying that."

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm being serious. You were, and still are, a very talented singer."

Alfred took his breakfast and sat down next to Arthur. "At least someone thinks so." He took a sip of milk, then set the glass down with a frown on his face. "Matthew sang once, a little while before he went missing. He was a good singer."

Arthur put his hand over Alfred's. "Alfred..."

Alfred looked up at Arthur. "I miss Mattie. I miss him so much, Artie. I just wish he's okay. I want him back." Tears started to form at the younger Nation's eyes.

Arthur placed his other hand on top of Alfred's, enclosing it in both of his own. He leaned up and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I know you miss him. I do too. And we'll get him back, safe and sound." He enveloped Alfred in a hug. "I promise."

"Mail!"

Both males looked down to see Kumajiro with his arms stretched out, holding a pile of letters. Seeing that both people were still staring, he decided to speak again.

"I said Mail!"

Alfred smiled and picked him up. He has been taking care of Kumajiro since Matthew's disappearance. Arthur has been staying with Alfred to make sure that nothing has happened to him. All nations decided that Alfred should be kept watch, seeing that Alfred was Matthew's brother, and the next possible target. All Nations have been assigned a few people to stay with, or to call every day to make sure everything is alright. Each report is sent to Ludwig, who is staying with Gilbert, Feliciano, and Lovino.

Alfred settled Kumajiro on his lap, and placed the letters on the counter table. "Thanks, Kumajiro. Let's see what we have here. Bills, charity.."

Arthur looked at Kumajiro, who was glaring at him. Two can play at his game, he thought. He glared right back at Kumajiro, who's glare only seemed to harden. Arthur didn't get why Alfred was able to get along with Kumajiro. Or how, for that matter. Arthur thought it was because the owner is Alfred's brother, Matthew, but Arthur still wasn't sure. But was sure that he hated the bear. And that the bear hated him.

"Oh my God.."

Both the bear and Kumajiro looked at Alfred, who had a look of horror on his face. He was holding a letter, mouth agape and eyes wide, and he looked like he was going to cry. Arthur spoke up. "What is it, Alfred?" Alfred held out the letter, and turned it so that he, Arthur, and Kumajiro could read it at the same time. Arthur took a look at the letter.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I have Matthew. He is here. And he is alive. But you won't be. Not for long, anyway. You see, I like Matthew. I like him a lot. But he doesn't like me. He hates me. But he likes you. So, for him to like me, I have to get rid of the person he desires most. You. I have to kill you. Or maybe not. You know, you could save me all this trouble if you just killed yourself. What a sight that would be! And then I would get Matthew! But, there is still one problem. You are not dead. And Matthew still loves you. _

_I'm telling you this, Alfred. If you don't kill yourself in three month's time..._

_I can't promise that Matthew will be unharmed for much longer. _

_._

_- I. B. M. R._

Arthur just stared at the letter. It was in dark red ink. Or was it blood? No. No one wanted to think of that possibility. He looked at Alfred, who had some tears gliding down his face. He looked back at the letter. Three month's time... That wasn't much. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, Kumajiro said the one thing the three of them had in their minds.

"You're in trouble, Alfred."

* * *

**Hi! So, how did you like the first chapter? Was it good, bad? Okay?**

**Sorry about the letter. I can't write anything threatening for my God damn life. **

**So, the Ame/Can and UsUk love triangle? What do you think about it? Who should win? **

**And the groups. I know I said there are groups, and there are. Here is the list now, but theey will be brought up leter in the story. **

**Group 1: Alfred, Artur, Kumajiro**

**Group 2: Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino**

**Group 3: Elizaveta, Roderich, Lily, Vash**

**Group 4: Lukas, Matthias, Tino, Berwald, Emil**

**Group 5: Francis, Antonio, Lars, Belle**

**Group 6: Natalia, Katyusha, Ivan, Sey**

**Group 7: Toris, Feliks, Eduard, Raivis**

**Group 8: Yao, Kiku, Yong Soo, Xiang**

**Group 9: Viet, Mei, Macou, Tailand**

**I may be missing a lot of countries, but I don't feel like putting them in now. **

**But anyway, Follow, Fave, and don't forget to Review!**


End file.
